Ancestral Symbol
The Ancestral Symbol is one of the most powerful objects in the world and has a Symbol Spirit. As not made by man but condensed by the laws of heaven and earth. Every Ancestral Symbol possesses the power to open the heavens. The one who possesses an Ancestral Symbol would be the strongest existence within heaven and earth. Most ordinary Symbol Masters will not be able to carve out their shapes. Anyone who obtains these Ancestral Symbols will definitely become a legendary figure in the world. There are currently 8 in existence.Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 144 – Ancestral SymbolAncestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 145 – Mental Energy Map One who gathers them all will be called the Symbol Ancestor.Symbol Ancestor:【WDQK】Chapter 182 – Ancestral SymbolSymbol Ancestor:【WDQK】Chapter 322 – Acknowledgement of the Ancestral Symbol They are Heavenly treasures and they possess the power to protect the universe.Symbol Ancestor:【WDQK】Chapter 279 – Black Eyed Elder In order to use an Ancestral Symbol one needs to get its approval first. One does not merely require strength in order to obtain approval from the Ancestral Symbol. Among the eight Ancestral Symbols, the Devouring Ancestral Symbol is the most mysterious one. Therefore, it will be even more difficult to obtain its approval and you should be mentally prepared. If one could see the Symbol Soul, that would mean one had successfully obtained its approval.Approval:【WDQK】Chapter 321 - The Dark World Even if an elite practitioner encounters them, they can only subdue one Ancestral Symbol. It is rumored that only the owner of the Devouring Ancestral Symbol can rely on Devouring Power to fuse the power of the other Ancestral Symbols within his body.Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 695 - Dual Tribulations Once Again It is lately said that this had never actually been achieved before. The Ancestral Symbol essence can only be extracted using another Ancestral Symbols, when it does not have an owner. On a whole however, having a small part missing is not considered as a major flaw.Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 979 - Bait When an Ancestral Symbol is activated to its maximum extent, it is possible to summon the Ancestral Symbol spirit. Such power is sufficient to destroy the world. Only those who have obtained the maximum mastery over the Ancestral Symbol will still possess its powers after cutting their connection to the Ancestral Symbol. Although the Ancestral Symbols have experienced many outstanding owners after them, it is extremely rare to find someone who has reached the level of the Ancient Masters.Ancient Masters:【WDQK】Chapter 1245 – Matter of the Devil Prison History It is rumoured that when the eight great Ancestral Symbols were born during the ancient times, the Life Death Ancestral Symbol was the last to appear. As it was small and weak, the Devouring Ancestral Symbol swallowed it into its body and provided it with energy. Only after the Life Death Ancestral Symbol grew up, did it leave the Devouring Ancestral Symbol.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1033 – Life Death Ancestral Symbol Story Location Symbols Devouring Ancestral Symbol The Devouring Ancestral Symbol is able to devour everything into nothingness and absorb different kinds of energy and convert it for its user. It was located in the Great Wastelands Ancient Tablet. However it was taken by the sect leader of the Ghastly Puppet Cult three years ago. The area it was located is protected by Nine Underworld Cold Qi.Devouring Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 278 – Black Altar Blazing Ancestral Symbol Once a powerful practitioner wanted to get the approval of the Blazing Ancestral Symbol. However, eventually, he was burnt into crisp by that Thousand Heavenly Flames that was invoked by the Blazing Ancestral Symbol.Flame Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 321 – The Dark World It grants the user complete mastery of the fire element. Currently in Mo Luo's possession. Darkness Ancestral Symbol Currently being possessed by Palace of Darkness as sect's inheritance. With it, the Palace of Darkness has stood strong in the Northern Xuan Region for thousands of years. It grants the user the ability to corrode, suppress, and destroy. Back then, the Devouring Master has attempted to devour the Darkness Ancestral Symbol to see if it was possible. But in the end, he failed.Darkness Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 695 – Dual Tribulations Once Again Chaos Ancestral Symbol It grants the user augmented physical strength. Owned by the Chaos Master.Chaos Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 890 – Ancestor Stone Spirit later used by Little Flame Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol Grants control over all lightning and thunder. After obtaining it, Lin Dong is able to easily dismiss all his Wind-Lightning Tribulations. However to gain it's acknowledgement, the user must survive being struck by lightning a hundred thousand times.Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 980 – I Stand Unbending Life Death Ancestral Symbol Mu Lingshan unlike the other individuals doesn't own an Ancestral Symbol. She is the Life Death Ancestral Symbol. The Life Death Ancestral Symbol allows its owner to control life and death, essentially being an immortal and undying. It is also called the symbol that will never be destroyed.Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1033 – Life Death Ancestral Symbol Ice Ancestral Symbol Grants mastery over ice, owned by Ying Huanhuan. Spatial Ancestral Symbol Owned by Dao Sect disciple Zhou Tong, he passes it on to Lin Dong after being rescued. Grants instant teleportation, displacement of limbs and self, partial omni-presence etc. Abilities Eye of The Ancestral Symbol The eye of the Ancestral Symbol would only appear after the owner of the Ancestral Symbol forged an extremely close relationship with it. Since the beginning of time, only a few individuals managed to activate the eye of the Ancestral Symbol. When it appears, in between your brows it will glimmer with the power of the Ancestral Symbol.Eye Of The Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1052 – Advancing to the Symbol Grandmaster Level References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Symbols Category:Ancestral Symbols